


love at first sound

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, my title skills are back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s possible to fall in love at first sound, but he just did.For KuroDai Weekend 2017 Day 2: Celebration - Wedding





	love at first sound

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MID BIRTHDAY TO KURODAI!!!!

Kuroo is sort of regretting that he came to the wedding without a plus one.

He’d been adamant in rejecting Bokuto’s suggestions, even though he insisted that he can definitely go with them as friends. He’d been so content with the idea of having control over his time while he’s there, and besides, it’s not really a requirement, right?

He should’ve known that celebrations like this will be really good at rubbing his singlehood all over his face.

He sighs and picks up his glass of wine and drinks. Oh well, there’s no point in that now. What’s done is done. He’s here alone, surrounded by couples, old and young, old and newly wedded. He’ll just have to stay until the acceptable time to leave comes. Besides, the food is great, so he’ll stick around linger for that.

The emcee calls the attention of everyone, and recites his spiel about how the couple will have their first dance and that they all should witness that, then proceeds to calling the singer that will serenade the couple.

A guy gets into the platform, accompanied by two others, one carrying a guitar, while the other, a cajon box drum.

“Good evening everyone,” the guy says while removing the mic from the stand. “I’m Sawamura Daichi,” he introduces. He congratulates the couple and wishes them well in their marriage, and then talks about how he’s honored to be the one serenading them on their first dance.

Kuroo zones out, not completely listening, only hearing bits and pieces about some restaurant the couple frequents. He sees the couple get to the middle of the dancefloor and claps along with the other guests as the song [starts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07-k5slyTQA). He watches them sway along the strumming of the guitar, but Sawamura immediately grabs his attention when he starts singing.

Belatedly realizing that it’s one of his favorite songs, his jaw drops at Sawamura’s voice. He sits up straight in his seat and openly gapes. He doesn’t know if it’s possible to fall in love at first sound, but he just did. Because holy smokes, his voice.

The way he started the song in a low, mellow voice, made Kuroo _melt_.

Kuroo doesn’t know about technical music terms to further describe it. What he does know is that Sawamura is one hell of an amazing singer. Instead of watching the couple, he’s focused on Sawamura, and how he’s so much into the song he’s singing.

His eyes are closed, completely feeling it, and he’s moving, swaying along as he’s singing. He tenses as the song reaches the high parts, but the way he escalated it, he took Kuroo along when he took the song to another level.

Damn, where did he say he sings again? Which restaurant was it? Kuroo regrets not paying him enough attention earlier, because he definitely cannot take his eyes and ears off Sawamura. He’s almost sad when the song ended, and when the guests claps again, he claps with them. Not just because of the couple, but more so because of Sawamura.

He leaves the stage after congratulating the couple again and wishing the guests a good night.

Kuroo vaguely hears the emcee say his spiel, as he follows Sawamura with his eyes. As he walk back to their assigned table, the guests were nodding at him and some were clapping him at the arm, probably telling him that he’s done a good job.

When he sits down and looks around, and their eyes meet. He must have felt the way Kuroo is boring holes at his head. Even so, he gives Kuroo a smile and a nod before he turns to the guy who played the guitar.

Kuroo is itching to go to him and compliment him but the program isn’t over yet and he has to wait until open dancefloor. He hopes Sawamura doesn’t leave yet. Because he still needs to let him know how great of a singer he is.

That, and maybe ask him to dance later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
